Le revers de la médaille
by BlackPain10
Summary: ou quand Harry découvre qu'une plaisanterie peut avoir de nombreuses conséquences comme la découverte de certains sentiments...-HPDM-
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: A mon plus grand dam, rien ne m'appartiens, tout est à JRK._

_Note:Voilà ma première fic, je vous en prie soyez indulgent..._

_Merci à ma Daph' pour m'avoir soutenue et relue. Voilà^^_

_ps:(ce chapitre est classé M, homophobes s'abstenir)_

C'est Ron qui avait eu cette idée. Idée complétement foireuse si on y repensait bien. Mais sur le coup, Harry avait trouvé ça génial. C'est ainsi qu'il s'était retrouvé dans les vestiaires des Serpentards, dissimulé sous la cape d'invisibilité à attendre que ceux ci sortent de leur entrainement de quidditch.

L'idée était simple: attendre que les verts et argents soient sous la douche puis les effrayer avec un sortilège d'illusions afin qu'ils sortent en catastrophe des vestiaires, nus. Et pour couronner le tout, Ron était caché dans un arbre avec un appareil photo emprunté à Colin Crivey afin d'immortaliser la déchéance des Serpentards.

Oh oui, en apparence ce plan semblait parfait! En apparence seulement...car il est bien connue que lorsque tout semble parfait, il y a toujours un moment où ça coince. C'est exactement ce qui se passa. Et ce qui coinça fut Harry. Ou plutôt la respiration d'Harry quand il vit Malfoy se déshabiller. Rien ne l'avait préparé à ce spectacle.

Il s'était toujours imaginé que le blond était maigrichon, avec seulement la peau sur les os comme il était assez fin.

Lourde erreur.

Malfoy était bandant. Beau aurait été le terme exact mais Harry refusait de l'employer. Ses cheveux blonds voletaient autour de son visage, libérées du gel par la sueur. Ses yeux gris brillaient de satisfaction due à l'effort sportif, et ses pommettes étaient légèrement rosées par rapport à la peau pâle. Lorsqu'il commença à enlever son tee-shirt, Harry put admirer les abdominos finement sculptés et le torse blanc. Il retint un gémissement en voyant le blond se retourner pour enlever son pantalon, offrant ainsi à la vue du brun un vision de ses muscles jouant sous la peau de son dos.

Harry cru s'étouffer quand Malfoy retira son caleçon d'un seul coup et qu'il pu contempler les fesses du blond. Elles étaient parfaites: pales, rondes et fermes. Il détourna les yeux par pudeur pour éviter de voir la verge de son ennemi.

Harry senti une drôle de chaleur dans son bas ventre mais préféra ne pas s'en occuper et reporta son attention sur Malfoy. Celui ci s'était dirigé vers les douches, noble jusque dans sa nudité. Le brun ne pu détourner son regard quand l'eau glissa sur le corps du serpentard. Plus rien n'avait d'importance que les gouttes d'eau malicieuses qui coulaient lascivement sur les muscles du blond.

Malfoy resta longtemps sous la douche. Tout le monde était déjà parti lorsqu'il arreta l'eau et pris une serviette pour sécher vigoureusement son corps. Il se rhabilla en silence, et se coiffa correctement redevenant le Draco Malfoy que connaissait Harry. Il sorti alors, laissant sans le savoir un brun complétement déboussolé.

Lorsqu'Harry entendit la porte des vestiaires se refermer, il retira sa cape d'invisibilité et s'assit sur un banc à bout e souffle. C'est alors qu'il sentit son érection. Il avait été tellement obnubilé par Malfoy qu'il n'avait pas senti son état d'excitation!

Harry paniqua en entendant la porte des vestiaires se rouvrir. Mais ça n'était que Ron. Il semblait passablement énervé que sa plaisanterie ai avorté apparemment à cause de son meilleur ami. Cependant, lorsqu'il vit la mine défaite du brun, il ravalant ses grognements.

-Harry? Qu'est ce qu'il y a? On dirait que tu viens de voir Snape en tutu, tenta de plaisanter le roux

- Pire, répondit Harry

- Attend, me dit pas que tu as vu Snape en tutu et avec les cheveux propres!

A cette image, les deux griffondors se mirent à rire. Après quelques minutes, Ron retenta le coup.

-Non, sérieux Harry, qu'est-ce que tu as?

Le brun sembla réfléchir un instant. Pouvait-il dire à Ron qu'il avait vu Malfoy nu et que cela l'avait fait bander comme pas possible? Heureusement que son état s'était calmé quand il avait pensé à Snape en tutu!

- jecroisquejefantasmesurmalfoy... marmonna Harry

- Mon Harry chéri à la crème de marron glacé, je t'aime beaucoup mais là je comprend rien à ce que tu raconte.

- Je crois que je fantasme sur Malfoy... reprit Harry d'une voix à peine plus assurée.

- QUOI?

Harry s'était attendu à une réaction de ce type. C'est donc presque sans surprise qu'il vit Ron devenir cramoisi.

- Mais..Mais...Mais comment? Balbutia ce dernier

Alors Harry lui raconta sa découverte du corps de Malfoy et l'état dans lequel ça l'avait mis. Ron repris peu à peu une couleur presque naturelle.

- En soi ça tombe sous le sens, déclara le roux d'un ton serein, objectivement parlant on peut pas nier que Malfoy est canon. Donc je vais pas t'en vouloir si tu couche avec lui. De plus, meme Seamus a dit que..

- Attend! Le coupa Harry, qui t'as dit que j'allais coucher avec lui? C'était juste un moment d'égarement, il est pas question qu'il se passe quoi que ce soit entre lui et moi! En plus il est hétéro!

- Harry, tu peux me dire depuis combien de temps tu n'as pas été attiré par quelqu'un?

Harry chercha vainement quelque chose à répondre.

- Voilà, repris le roux, depuis Olivier Dubois il y a deux ans tu ne t'est intéressé à personne!

- J'avais un peu le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps à tuer je te rappelle! J'avais pas vraiment le temps de m'intéresser à ce genre de choses!

- Oui mais maintenant qu'il est devenu Celui-qui-s'est-fait-tuer-par-un-gosse-de-seize-ans tu peux bien t'amuser non?

Harry poussa un soupir.

- Ron, est-ce que tu veux m'expliquer pourquoi tu veux absolument que je couche avec Draco Malfoy?

- Mais merde Harry, tu es un ado en pleine santé, pourquoi tu lui saute pas dessus?

- Heu..Laisse moi réfléchir...Parce que c'est Malfoy, un serpentard et que surtout, il est HE-TE-RO

- Harry si tu écoutais un peu quand Seamus parle tu verrais qu'il ne dit pas que des conneries. Il a vu plusieurs garçons sortir de la chambre de Malfoy complétement échevelés et semblant avoir pris leurs pieds. Le truc c'est que les mecs s'en vantent pas contrairement aux filles.

Harry sentit quelque chose se contracter en lui à l'évocation des nombreuses conquêtes de était vrai que mister arrogance était très connu pour ça. Le plus souvent possible, Jamais avec la meme fille. Apparement cette régle s'appliquait pour les garçons aussi...

Ron observait son meilleur ami qui était perdu dans ses pensées. Ca lui avait fait un choc quand le brun lui avait dit qu'il désirait Malfoy, mais bon il s'y attendait un peu... En fait non, Hermione s'y attendait et lui en avait parlé pour éviter que Harry ne se sente mal si Ron l'apprenait et réagissait violemment. Ce dernier ne pouvait que saluer l'intelligence de sa petite-amie qui encore une fois avait vu juste. Elle soupçonnait d'ailleurs qu'il y ait plus que du désir mais là Ron avait un peu de mal à la croire. Harry désirait Malfoy c'était sur, il le cherchait constamment et n'était satisfait que lorsqu'il s'était battue avec lui, pas que cela gène Ron, lui aussi adorait emmerder les Serpentards. Mais de là à ce que Harry ait des sentiments pour Malfoy, il ne fallait pas exagérer!

Le bruit que fit l'estomac de Ron tira Harry de ses pensées. Il regarda son ami avec malice et lui proposa de rejoindre la grande salle où le repas n'allait pas tarder à etre servi. Ron accepta de bon coeur et la perspective d'un bon repas lui fit oublier ses interrogations sur Harry et Malfoy.

Sur le chemin qui les menait au château, Harry fit tout pour ne pas penser à Malfoy et réussi presque à écouter Ron monologuer sur les Canons de Chudley. Ils arrivèrent dans la grande salle bruyante et allèrent s'installer à coté de Hermione qui était plongé dans un livre sur les abraxans. Elle releva à peine la tete à leur arrivé pour embrasser son rouquin de petit-ami.

Alors que le repas commençait, Harry leva les yeux et aperçut Malfoy qui mangeait soigneusement tout en écoutant Blaise Zabini lui raconter quelque chose. Il esquissa un sourir puis détourna les yeux et les posa sur Harry qui devint tout rouge. Le blond lui lança un regard intrigué tinté d'ennui ce qui refroidi tout de suite le gryffondor. Malfoy avait toujours cet air arrogant et distant qui l'exaspérait. Comment Ron avait pu ne serais ce que penser qu'il allait coucher avec son ennemi? A cette pensée, son visage redevint aussi rouge qu'auparavant. Il avala une gorgée de jus de citrouille pour se redonner contenance.

De son coté, Draco observait le manège du Survivant avec surprise. Pourquoi cet idiot se mettait il à rougir comme un poufsoufle en le regardant? Il sentit son estomac faire un petit bond quand ce stupide balafré offrit un de ses encore plus stupides sourires à Weasley. C'était quoi son problème aussi à faire des sourires qui tordait l'estomac des honnêtes gens? Ok il était pas trop mal, voir même carrément canon avec ses cheveux dans tous les sens, ses grands yeux verts et son corps musclé; mais fallait pas pousser non plus! Personne ne fait se tordre l'estomac d'un Malfoy!

Draco en était là de son raisonnement quand Blaise lui demanda s'il voulait aller à la Bibliothèque avant de retourner dans leur salle commune. Draco accepta et il partir ainsi.

Harry suivit Malfoy des yeux lorsqu'il sorti de la grande salle. Ron jeta un coup d'œil peu discret à Hermione qui lui montra qu'elle avait compris d'un signe de tête.

- Harry, dit-elle, je voulais savoir, est-ce que tu ressent quelque chose pour Malfoy?

Harry faillit se démonter une cervicale tant il se retourna brusquement vers son amie.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu raconte? Demanda t il paniqué et il se tourna vers son autre ami, Ron, faux frère, tu lui as dit!

- Il n'a rien eu besoin de me dire, repris Hermione, ça se voit c'est tout. Tiens il y a pas plus de deux secondes tu le lâchait pas des yeux pendant qu'il partait! Et c'est comme ça à chaque fois!

Harry était sur le point de rétorquer quelque chose quand il se rendit compte que son amie disait vrai. Il cherchait toujours Malfoy, il avait un besoin physique de se battre avec lui, de le mettre en colère et de le pousser à bout. Et tout cela afin qu'il s'intéresse à lui, au moins un peu. Pour qu'il ne le regarde pas comme tout le monde. Mais dans tout ce raisonnement il y avait un point qu'Harry n'arrivait pas à éclaircir.

- Mais Hermione, tout cela c'est bien trop fort pour être seulement du désir! C'est juste de la haine qui a un peu muté!

- Harry...soupira la jeune fille, on ne t'as pas déjà dit que la haine et l'amour était les deux faces de la même médailles? Et bien dis toi que le désir c'est la tranche de cette médaille. La tranche c'est fin, il suffit d'un rien pour basculer vers l'un ou vers l'autre. Et vu comment tu réagis tu semble être sur la bonne voie pour que la médaille tombe du coté amour...

- Quoi?..Quoi? Mais pourquoi? Bafouilla Harry

- Harry, tu passe ton temps à penser à lui, je le sais, ça se voit, tu deviens légèrement rouge et tes yeux deviennent tout brillants. Pourquoi tu n'essaierai pas d'aller lui parler?

A ces mots, Harry cru que son amie était définitivement devenue folle. Déjà elle commençait par lui dire qu'il était amoureux de Malfoy, son pire ennemi, et maintenant elle voulait qu'il aille lui parler! Et puis quoi encore? Qu'il embrasse Snape?

- Hermione, tu es folle! Déjà dès qu'on se parle ça se finit par des coups et ensuite, qu'est ce que tu veux que j'aille lui dire?

- Et bien tu pourrais commencer par lui dire que tu en as assez de ces bagarres incessantes entre vous et ensuite lui dire que tu ressens quelque chose pour lui.

- Oui bien sur! S'exclama Harry, puis je lui dis cash «dis donc Malfoy tu as un très beau cul! Toi et moi dans un lit ça t'inspire?»

- Harry! S'offusqua Hermione alors que Ron éclatait de rire, tu peux pas dire ce genre de choses! D'un c'est très impoli et de deux il risquerai de se méprendre sur tes intentions.

- Ah non Hermione, c'est toi qui te méprend sur mes intentions, c'est vrai que je désire Malfoy mais il n'est pas question d'autre chose et certainement pas d'amour!

- Ah Harry qu'est-ce que tu peux être buté quand tu t'y met! S'énerva la jeune fille. Moi j'essaie de t'aider et toi tu t'entête dans ton idée! Si c'est comme ça débrouille toi tout seul! Je vais à la bibliothèque!

Et sur ces mots, la jeune fille remballa ses livres et sorti d'une démarche énervée. Harry poussa un soupir de lassitude et se retourna vers Ron qui le regardait avec malice, des larmes de rire dans les yeux.

- Tu ferai bien d'aller la voir avant qu'elle ne s'énerve vraiment, dit-il

- Et je fais comment pour l'approcher sans qu'elle ne me jette un sort pour me faire partir?

- Facile, souris le roux, tu lui dit que tu es venu pour faire tes devoirs, ça passe toujours.

- Merci pour l'info, je vais aller chercher mon livre de métamorphose et je vais la rejoindre à la bibliothèque. Tu viens avec moi?

- Très peu pour moi merci! J'ai promis à Dean de l'exploser aux échecs. Amuse toi bien à la bibliothèque!

-Lâcheur! Lança Harry en se levant pour sortir de la salle.

Il alla récupérer ses affaires dans son dortoir et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque.

Draco sortit de la bibliothèque où il avait laissé Blaise se débrouiller avec Mme Pince qui avait décider de lui montrer comment elle organisait les livres pour qu'il ne les range plus à la mauvaise place. Au détour d'un couloir, il aperçue Potter qui avançait dans sa direction. Il prit son air froid et s'avança vers lui.

- Alors Potter, on a enfin compris qu'il y a un endroit ici pour se cultiver? Dit le blond de sa voix trainante.

- Lache moi Malfoy, j'ai pas le temps de jouer.

- Oh oui j'ai vu ta copine la sang de bourbe à la bibliothèque, elle semblait énervée. Qu'est ce qui se passe? Ton copain le miséreux a pas pu lui acheter la dernière encyclopédie qui est sortie? Ou alors c'est sa bêtise qu'il l'a rendu folle?

A ces mots, Harry laissa tomber ses livres et se jeta sur Malfoy pour le plaquer contre un mur, son bras sur sa gorge. Ce petit con imbu de sa personne allait vraiment trop loin! Hermione était vraiment folle de penser qu'il pouvait aimer ce sang-pur à deux mornilles, ça n'était vraiment que de la haine!Et du désir...Sembla chantonner une petite voix dans sa tête. A cette pensée, il devint rouge en sentant le corps de Malfoy contre le sien.

- Je vais te faire ravaler tes paroles! Cracha t il pour se redonner contenance.

- Rassure moi Potter, c'est bien ta baguette que je sens aussi dure contre ma jambe?, lança Draco d'une voix indifférente mais ses yeux semblaient s'assombrir.

Harry devint écarlate et s'éloigna vivement de Malfoy.

- Oh mais oui, repris ce dernier, le «petit potter» est bien réveillé! C'est moi qui te fait te sentir comme ça ou c'est parce que tu aime que l'on t'insulte?

Harry ne desserra pas les dents mais sa mâchoire se crispa et il sembla devenir encore plus rouge. Draco se sentit excité comme pas possible de voir son ennemi si dur pour lui, et surtout aussi gêné.

Il s'approcha doucement, comme pour ne pas l'effrayer, et lui murmura à l'oreille:

- Tu sais moi aussi je suis bien réveillé, et j'adorerais que tu me plaque contre un des murs de ma chambre pour changer un peu...

Harry releva vivement la tête et fixa Malfoy. Les yeux du blond étaient presque noirs de désir. Le survivant détailla le visage qui se trouvait si près du sien. Il vit les pommettes rosies par le désir, le nez droit et fin, la mâchoire légèrement carrée et surtout la bouche aux lèvres fines et entrouvertes. Les souffles des deux garçons se mêlaient attisant encore plus le désir qui leur brulait les reins.

Soudain, Draco attrapa Harry par le poignet et marcha vivement dans les couloirs. Le brun était trop abasourdi pour ne serais ce que penser à se dégager. Ils arrivèrent rapidement devant la chambre du préfet des serpentards sans avoir croisé personne, celui ci prononça le mot de passe puis attira Harry à l'intérieur.

Lorsque la porte fut refermée, Draco se tourna vers Harry. Un silence appesanti par la tension s'installa entre eux. Le blond s'approcha de son futur partenaire, ignorant sciemment toutes les conséquences qui pourraient advenir plus tard. Il plongea ses yeux dans les orbes émeraudes devant lui, et abaissa toutes les barrières.

Harry senti les lèvres de Draco sur les siennes. Puis les dents de se dernier vinrent mordiller sa lèvre inférieur, lui faisant pousser un gémissement. La langue habile en profita pour aller rejoindre sa comparse dans un ballet sensuel.

Pendant ce temps, Draco avait poussé Harry contre l'un des murs de sa chambre comme il l'avait promis et tachait d'apprendre du bout de ses doigts les formes du corps qu'il avait dépourvu de sa chemise.

Harry ne pouvait plus retenir ses gémissements et ceux ci s'amplifièrent quand la bouche de Draco descendit dans son cou. Ce fut ce moment là que choisi sa petite voix intérieure pour se manifester.

Harry je sais bien que tu prend ton pied mais n'oublie pas que c'est Draco Malfoy, celui qui couche puis qui pensa que ça ne le dérangeait absolument pas, surtout si Draco continuait à faire descendre ainsi sa langue sur son -ce que tu es vraiment sur de ça? Tu ne voudrais pas un petit quelque chose en plus? Comme son cœur par exemple!Mais Harry n'écoutait déjà plus la petite voix, la main de Draco se trouvant présentement en train de masser son érection à travers son pantalon.

Draco regarda le regard de Potter devenir fou lorsqu'il posa la main sur son sexe encore emprisonné dans son pantalon. Le bruit que produisit le brun le poussa à libérer ce sexe de sa prison de tissus. Il baissa le pantalon en même temps que son caleçon dévoilant ainsi la verge tendue.

Harry haleta quand Malfoy lui retira son pantalon, il remarqua alors que le serpentard était encore bien trop habillé. Il se saisit de ses lèvres, faisant sauter les boutons de sa chemises en tirant sur celle ci. Se rapprochant du corps du blond, il fit frotter son érection sur le pantalon de celui ci, lui faisant échapper un grognement. Satisfait du bruit qu'il avait pu tirer de la bouche de son ennemi, Harry ouvrit le pantalon de son partenaire et le fit glisser lentement avec le caleçon puis le retira complétement.

Nus tout les deux et haletants, ils entraient en compétition de nouveau mais cette fois ci le vif d'or n'avait rien à voir, le but étant de faire gémir l'autre le plus possible. Nouveau sport auquel ils étaient tout les deux très doués.

Puis vient le moment où Draco attira Harry vers son lit, lui faisant quitter le mur froid. Il l'allongea et recommença ses caresses, faisant glisser sa langue sur le torse de sa Némésis, se délectant de ses soupirs et gémissements. Il arriva jusqu'à la verge tendue et sous le regard tremblant d'Harry lécha délicatement le gland. Le brun se crispa sous le plaisir et poussa un petit cri quand Draco le pris entièrement dans sa bouche. Lorsque les va-et-vient commencèrent, il serra le drap entre ses doigts puis se sentant au bord de la jouissance, il releva le visage du blond, l'embrassant à en perdre le peu de souffle qui lui restait.

- Viens.

C'était la première parole qui était dite depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés dans cette chambre. A mi chemin entre la supplique et l'ordre. Draco ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il conjura un tube de lubrifiant et prépara Harry tout en l'embrassant. Lorsqu'il sentit que celui ci était pret, il se présenta à son entrée et commença à s'enfoncer en lui lentement jusqu'à totalement le remplir.

- Bouge!

Harry, hors d'haleine, perdait la tête. Draco était si beau penché ainsi au dessus de lui, le regard fiévreux. Le brun allait mourir de désir si son amant ne bougeait pas immédiatement.

Heureusement sa prière sembla être entendu puisque le blond se retira pour mieux replonger en lui.

Une vive douleur s'empara d'Harry, douleur bien vite remplacée par le plaisir quand Draco toucha sa prostate.

Le rythme s'accéléra entre gémissements et grognements. Harry était au bord de la jouissance quand Draco se tendit.

- Harry! Cria t-il en atteignant l'orgasme.

En attendant son prénom crié par Draco, Hary jouit lui aussi. Mais plus que ça, une chose sembla tomber en lui, comme une pièce ou une médaille qui après avoir vacillé sur la tranche tombe enfin dévoilant la face gagnante.

L'amour.

Pour certain il suffit d'un regard pour s'en rendre compte. Lui il lui avait fallu sept ans de haine. Et son prénom crié parLui.

Celui là même qui s'était à présent retiré de son corps et leurs avaient lancé un sort de nettoyage. Il le regarda s'éloigner vers sa salle de bain.

Ok, message reçu, maintenant il est temps de dégager. Harry se leva avec difficulté et se rhabilla en vitesse, voulant à tout prix éviter de croiser Malfoy lorsque celui ci sortirait de sa salle de bain.

Au moment de refermer la porte sur lui, Harry vit Malfoy arriver. Il lui fit un pauvre sourir et fut saisi par le regard étrange de Malfoy, en colère, déçu et...triste?

Harry s'empressa de fermer la porte et courru jusqu'à sa salle commune.

Draco continua à fixer la porte bien après qu'elle se fut refermée. Comment ce petit con, cet imbécile de survivant de mes deux avait il pu partir ainsi? Le quittant comme si il était un vulgaire coup d'un soir! On ne quitte pas un Malfoy!

Mais Draco savait que le problème ne venait pas de là. Tremblant légèrement, il se mit sur son lit et s'enroula dans son drap qui sentait encore le parfum de Potter. Non pas son parfum, son odeur. Le blond s'endormit ainsi refusant de céder au sentiment d'abandon qui tentait d'entraver son cœur. Très bien si Potter était parti! Ça lui éviterai beaucoup de problèmes. Après tout, lui aussi s'était juste servi du brun comme d'un coup d'un soir. Ça n'était pas comme s'il avait des sentiments pour lui!

Pourtant, une unique larme coula sur sa joue avant qu'il ne sombre complétement dans le sommeil.

Harry arriva dans la salle commune des griffondors le cœur lourd. Hermione l'avait pourtant prévenu. C'est à ce moment là qu'il vit la jeune fille assise sur un des fauteuils avec Ron à ses cotés.

Tous deux se retournèrent en l'entendant arriver. Harry se prépara mentalement aux remontrances mais ce que fit son amie le surpris encore plus. Elle se leva et le prit dans ses bras. Devant son air étonné elle expliqua:

- Quand je suis revenue de la bibliothèque, Ron m'as demandé si tu n'étais pas venu me voir. Étant donné que personne ne t'avait vu depuis le repas, on a commencé à s'inquiéter. On a alors pris la carte du Maraudeur et on a vu que tu étais dans la chambre de Malfoy...

- Harry, vieux, ça va? Demanda Ron en voyant le regard perdu d'Harry.

- Tu avais raison Hermione, dit enfin Harry après un silence, ça n'est pas que du désir. C'est plus que ça, bien plus que ça...

- Oh Harry j'aurais mille fois préféré me tromper que de te voir dans cet état.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, repris Harry avec un sourir vassillant, ça va passer. De toute façon il le faudra bien, je ne vais pas m'encombrer d'un amour à sens unique, tenta t il de plaisanter.

Mais l'effet humoristique qu'aurait pu avoir la plaisanterie fut grandement diminué par les larmes qui perlaient aux yeux de Harry.

Devant l'air inquiet de ses amis, le brun ravala sa peine et prétexta la fatigue pour se retrouver seul.

Enfin dans son lit, il ne cessa de penser à Malfoy. Il savait pourtant que ça n'était que l'affaire d'un seul soir mais la douleur n'en était pas moins grande. Tout à ses idées noires, Harry sombra dans un sommeil agité.

_Merci d'avoir lu jusque là^^ la suite (et fin) devrait arriver bientot._

_Plein de bisous à vous._


	2. Chapter 2

Partie 2

_Disclaimer: rien à moi, tout appartiens à JK Rowling_

_Rating:M_

_Note: Eh bien voici la suite et fin de cette fic, je suis désolée d'avoir été si lente, je tenterai de corriger cela à l'avenir ^^'_

_Je remercie encore ma Daph' et je fais une mention spéciale pour Alice et Kap' qui m'ont bien aidées 3_

Une agitation bonne enfant régnait dans les couloirs de Poudlards quand le Prince des Serpentards arriva au bout du couloir. Aussitôt, un silence pesant s'installat, rivalisant haut la main avec celui des cours de Snape. Depuis quelque jours c'était un phénomène courant. Draco Malfoy était de mauvaise humeur alors mieux vallait se tenir à carreaux si l'on ne voulait pas voir le jour suivant depuis les fenêtres de l'infirmerie.

Draco traversa le couloir sans faire attention à la tension qui y régnait, étant trop perdu dans ses pensées. Pensées qui étaient remplient de yeux vert et de cheveux bruns en bataille.

En arrivant devant la salle de potion, il vit l'objet de ses pensées. Foutus cours mixtes. Et foutus balafré qui distribuait des sourires à tout le monde autour de lui.

_A tout le monde sauf à toi..._ lui rappela sa petite voix.

Un sourire sans joie apparu sur son visage. Évidemment pas pour lui. Lui qui était-il pour Potter? Son rival? On ne pouvait même plus dire ça... En effet, plus aucunes querelles ne les avaient opposées. Potter ne le regardait plus et faisait tout pour l'éviter. Quant à Draco, il était trop fier pour aller ne serais ce que demander des explications au griffondor. D'autant plus qu'il savait déjà à quoi s'attendre. «Désolé Malfoy mais il me semblait que c'était clair. C'était juste une baise rien de plus!»

Le cœur de Draco se serra quand il se souvint que ce «plus» était impossible à avoir...tout du moins pour lui.

Hermione regarda Harry sourire à Ron. Le brun affichait une mine joyeuse forcée depuis ce fameux jour où il était allé dans la chambre de Malfoy. Il n'en avait plus jamais reparlé et évitait même le serpentard mais la jeune fille voyait bien les regards qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui jeter. Elle soupira et entra dans la classe pour le dernier cours de la journée.

Le cours sembla se passer sans ennuis jusqu'à ce que, un quart d'heure avant la fin du cours, Seamus fasse exploser son chaudron, faisant sursauter toute la classe. Immédiatement, le professeur Snape apparu aux cotés de son élève qui commença à regretter d'être né.

- Monsieur Finnigan, pourriez vous m'expliquer comment un élève de septième année arrive encore à faire sauter son chaudron? Lança le professeur d'une voix sèche.

Le jeune irlandais se mit à bafouiller et devint écarlate, sous le regard sévère de son professeur.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais, repris ce dernier, Et bien sachez qu'à votre age, vous êtes _sensés _connaître les propriétés des ingrédients que vous utilisez et surtout les mélanges qu'il ne faut pas faire. Mais si en plus de cela vous n'êtes même pas capable de suivre des instructions simples comme celles inscrites au tableau c'est que votre bêtise atteint des piques encore inexplorés!

- Ou alors c'est que le professeur est très mauvais.

Toute la classe se retourna alors vers la provenance de la voix, à savoir Harry. Celui-ci semblait aussi surpris que les autres par les mots qui étaient sortis de sa bouche, ceux ci ayant apparemment dépassés sa pensée.

Le professeur Snape se dirigea lentement vers le plus célèbre de ses élèves, faisant ainsi monter la tension.

- Monsieur Potter, fit-il d'une voix trainante, je doute que vous soyez le mieux placé pour juger de mes capacités à enseigner. Pour cela il faudrait que vous ayez un minimum de savoir en ce qui concerne ma matière, ce qui n'est pas votre cas, et que vous ne soyez pas un gamin arrogant tout juste bon à profiter de sa célébrité.

Sentant que son ami allait répliquer, Ron attrapa le bras de Harry pour lui signifier de garder son calme.

- A présent Monsieur Potter, vous allez aller expliquer à notre cher directeur pourquoi votre maison vient de perdre 25 points par votre faute et 20 par celle de Monsieur Finnigan.

Et avant que Harry pu se récriminer, le professeur de potion lui tourna le dos.

- Monsieur Malfoy, accompagnez Monsieur Potter jusque chez le directeur.

Harry tressailli à l'entente de ce nom et rangea précipitamment ses affaires. Plus vite ça serait fait, plus vite il serait débarrassé de Dra...Malfoy.

Ils se retrouvèrent donc seuls dans les couloirs, Draco marchant devant et Harry derrière. Ils n'avaient pas échangé un mot depuis le début du trajet et un silence pesant s'était installé.

Le blond essayait de penser à tout sauf au garçon qui était derrière lui lorsqu'il entendit le bruit sourd d'une chute. Se retournant, il vit le brun affalé de tout son long marmonnant quelque chose sur «ces foutus lacets».

Draco commença à ricaner doucement devant la posture ridicule de sa Némésis et parti carrément dans un grand éclat de rire lorsque celui-ci releva la tête avec les lunettes de travers et les cheveux encore plus emmêlés qu'avant.

Harry, en entendant le serpentard se moquer de lui, voulu tout d'abord lancer une remarque acide afin de se redonner contenance. Mais quand il vit Draco en train de rire, il suspendit ses mots, le souffle coupé.

Remarquant que le gryffondor l'observait, le blond s'arrêta de rire et le silence s'installa de nouveau, les deux garçons ne se quittant pas des yeux.

Draco s'avança doucement vers le rouge et or immobile. Un pas après l'autre, lentement comme pour ne pas effrayer le Potter sauvage. Ledit Potter le regardait avancer, l'esprit complétement déconnecté.

Le blond s'agenouilla devant lui et replaca ses lunettes avec douceur. Harry semblait hypnotisé par les gestes lents et doux et il retint son souffle quand l'autre garçon avança son visage. Il poussa un petit soupir quand des lévres douces se posèrent sur les siennes. Ces lèvres qu'il avait rêvé, qu'il avait espéré depuis ce soir là où tout avait basculé...

Au moment où le brun allait approfondir le baiser, Draco se recula d'un seul coup et, le regard effrayé et les pomettes rougies, s'enfuit en courant. Harry resta dans le couloir, figé, se perdant dans le flot d'élèves qui avaient rejoint le couloir quelques secondes plus tôt.

Draco finit par atteindre sa chambre et s'écroula sur son lit, le souffle court. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris? Lui qui se targuait habituellement de toujours garder son calme et de contrôler chaque situations. Ah il était loin le froid prince des Serpentard. Depuis toujours, dès que Potter entrait dans son champs de vision, il perdait tout sens commun et faisait tout pour le mettre hors de lui. _Ou pour attirer son attention..._

Draco secoua la tête et se releva. A ce moment là, quelqu'un frappa à sa porte, le faisant sursauter. Un visage noir apparu alors.

- Blaise, soupira le blond

- Bah alors mon chou qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive? On dirait Binns dans ses meilleurs jours...

A ces paroles, Draco se précipita vers la glace pour remettre ses mèches de cheveux en place, tentant de se redonner contenance. Cependant, Blaise ne fut pas dupe et expérimenta une nouvelle technique.

- Au fait, dit-il, il ne s'est rien passé avec Potter quand tu l'as ammené chez Dumbi?

Le blond se retourna d'un seul coup vers son ami qui essayait de prendre un air d'indifférence innocente.

- Qu'est-ce qui pourrais te faire croire ça? Demanda t-il abrutement.

Blaise poussa un soupir. Certes Draco était complétement saoul quand il lui avait avoué être attiré par Potter mais quand même, il ne pouvait pas avoir tout oublié... Le mulatre décida de jouer le tout pour le tout.

- Bon écoute Draco, je sais ce que tu ressent pour notre balafré national alors tu as pas besoin de faire semblant...

- Quoi...que...mais comment? (pour l'éloquence on repassera)

- Bah voilà... il se trouve que lors de la soirée pour l'anniversaire de Théo, tu avais un peu beaucoup bu et tu as commencé à me parler de Potter et disons que ça m'a fait comprendre que tu ne ressentai pas que de la haine pour lui...

- Et je t'ai dit que je l'aimais...continua Draco en soupirant

Le cerveau de Blaise décida de choisir cet instant pour prendre une pause. Puis il regarda celui qu'il considérait comme son meilleur ami d'un air sonné. Le blond voyant cela commença à s'inquiéter.

- Blaise? C'est quoi ce regard?

Le brun se repris quelque peu.

- Attend, tu l'aimes comme dans «je t'aime avec mon cœur»? Comme dans «si je te veux c'est pas que pour une seule nuit»?

Draco devint cramoisi à ces suppositions.

- Bon écoute Blaise c'est suffisamment embarrassant comme ça, tu as pas besoin en plus d'en parler de cette façon et de prendre cet air étonné. Tu m'as dit toi même que tu savais tout...

- A vrai dire, le coupa le mulâtre, tu m'avais seulement dit que tu le désirais... Mais t'inquiète pas ça me gène absolument pas que tu...l'aimes, reprit-il en voyant l'air effrayé de son ami.

Draco, d'abord sous le choc de la révélation de sa bourde, commença à sérieusement pensé à acheter une corde quand son ami se senti obligé de le rassurer. Puis il repensa à ce qu'il avait fait avec Potter un peu plus tôt... Bon vu que Blaise en savait déjà beaucoup autant tout lui dire.

Draco prit son courage à deux mains (ce qui équivalait à beaucoup d'efforts pour un serpentard!) et raconta toute l'histoire à Blaise, comment il s'était retrouvé à coucher avec Potter cette nuit là, comment ce dernier était parti sans un mot, et comment il avait légèrement perdu les pédales un instant plus tôt. Pendant tout ce récit, son ami était resté bouche bée, enregistrant tout dans son tortueux esprit manipulateur. Le blond finit son histoire en expliquant comme il avait fuit jusqu'à sa chambre où Blaise l'avait retrouvé.

- Donc voilà, j'ai encore fait une énorme connerie... Le pire c'est que je suis sûr qu'il en a parlé à Weasmoche et ça m'étonnerai pas qu'il s'en serve contre moi!

- Oh arrête Draco! Il est pas aussi manipulateur que ça...

- Sait on jamais avec ce genre de personnes!

Blaise abdiqua et rejoignit Draco dans son délire paranoïaque.

- Bon si tu veux éviter qu'il révèle à tout le monde que tu es gay...

- Bi!

- … Oui c'est ça bi, et bien tu n'as qu'à lui mettre une longueur d'avance et montrer à l'école entière que tu l'est avant qu'il n'essaie d'en tirer parti!

Le noir cru voir le cerveau de son ami tourner à 100 miles à l'heure en retournant cette idée dans sa tête.

- Oh mais c'est une excellente idée ça Blaise... Et la meilleure façon de montrer ça à l'école c'est de m'afficher avec un homme... Ah vraiment parfait...

Blaise commença à se demander si cette idée était si bonne que ça...

De son coté Harry avait marché comme un zombi jusqu'à la salle commune des griffondors. Voyant son air perdu, Ron et Hermione se précipitèrent vers lui pour lui demander ce qui n'allait pas. Ce à quoi le brun répondit dans un murmure:

- Il m'a embrassé...

- Qui? Dumbledore? Demanda Ron choqué

- Mais non voyons Ron, c'est de Malfoy dont il parle! Le repris Hermione

- Oui, bien sur. Alors qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé? Questionna le roux.

- Bah il commençais à m'emmener chez Dumbledore... et euh à un moment je me suis pris les pieds dans mes lacets et je suis tombé... à cause de ça il a rit de moi mais quand j'ai relevé la tête il a arrêté... et ensuite, enfin ça s'est passé assez vite, il est venu jusqu'à moi et il m'a … embrassé... mais après il s'est enfui tout de suite...et... je ne sais plus quoi penser

A ces derniers mots, Harry se laissa tomber dans un des fauteuils en soupirant. Ron et Hermione le regardaient l'air désolé pour lui, lorsque cette dernière sembla avoir un de ses célèbres éclair de génie.

- Mais attend Harry, commença t-elle, si il t'a embrassé après ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous et ce que ça impliquait, ça veux dire quelque chose enfin je veux dire sentimentalement parlant, non?

Remarquant que ses amis n'avaient pas l'air de suivre son raisonnement, elle étoffa quelque peu.

- Bon écoutez, on sait bien que Malfoy est le genre qui couche et qui laisse tomber après et je ne connais pas une seule personne qui a échappé à cette règle... excepté toi Harry... Si on considère tout ça, on pourrait en conclure que ce baiser montre que Malfoy ressent peut-être quelque chose pour Harry.

Ce dernier ainsi que Ron la regardaient bouche bée. Ce fut Harry qui pris la parole en premier

- Hum Hermione je sais que c'est assez étrange ce baiser mais je ne pense pas qu'il faille lui donner ce genre de signification...

- Mais écoute Harry, c'est quand même étrange reconnaît le! En plus vous ne vous battez même plus et vous vous ignorez complètement à part évidemment la quelque centaine de regards que vous vous jeter l'un à l'autre dès que vous êtes dans la même pièce! Alors pour une fois écoute moi et arrête de dire que ça ne signifie rien! S'agaça la jeune fille

Harry était soufflé par la tirade de son amie. Il tentait de lutter de toute ses forces contre l'idée que Draco pouvait avoir des sentiments pour lui. Ça faisait trop mal les désillusions. Mais malgré lui un petit espoir s'installa et commença à croitre, encouragé par les paroles d'Hermione.

Finalement ce petit espoir l'emporta sur sa volonté et il décida d'aller mettre les choses au clair avec Draco après le repas de ce soir.

Draco Malfoy n'avait jamais eu de problèmes pour se trouver des petites-amies bien qu'elles soient toujours temporaires. Il avait également déjà eu des petits-amis mais cela été toujours resté très discret. C'est pourquoi il n'eut aucun mal à se trouver un serpentard de sixième année qui accepta tout de suite, et sans se poser de question, d'être le petit ami du célèbre prince des serpentars.

Le blond regarda son nouveau petit-ami qui se tenait un petit peu trop près de lui à son goût avec son bras passé autour de sa taille. Il avait choisi ce jeune homme, Orion Merill, parce qu'il était bien connu à Poudlard qu'il était gay. Ainsi, aucune ambiguïté n'était possible.

Ils arrivèrent ainsi dans la grande salle, collés l'un à l'autre. Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers eux et après quelques secondes de flottement, tout le monde commença à parler en même temps dans le brouhaha général pour vérifier avec leurs voisins qu'ils n'étaient pas seulement en train d'imaginer ce qu'ils voyaient.

Draco semblait satisfait de l'effet qu'il avait produit et en rajouta puisqu'un fois assit il embrassa à pleine bouche son nouveau petit-ami. Et quand il regarda de nouveau la salle, il croisa un regard émeraude qui lui chamboula le cœur. Un regard émeraude plein de dépit, de colère et de …. tristesse?

Harry regarda le tout nouveau couple s'embrasser et sentit son estomac se soulever. Il sortit précipitamment de la grande salle et se dirigea tout droit vers le parc.

Après que l'étonnement fut passé, il se sentait vide, encore trop sous le choc pour ressentir de la douleur. Il avait juste l'impression d'avoir un énorme poid sur la poitrine. S'éloignant du château, il s'assit au pieds d'un arbre et regarda au loin la lune briller sur la surface du lac.

La nuit était douce et aucun vent n'agiter les feuilles des arbres. Pourtant, Harry frissonna en sentant un grand froid s'abattre sur lui.

Draco regarda Harry sortir de la salle précipitamment. Lorsqu'il avait vu son regard vacillant il avait senti son cœur faire un bond. Il continua à fixer la porte jusqu'à ce que Pansy le fasse se retourner lorsqu'elle le questionna de sa voix suraiguë.

En sortant de la Grande Salle, Draco échappa à son petit-ami qui commençai déjà à lui prendre la tête avec son babillage quasi constant en prétextant un passage à la bibliothèque. Arrivé à sa destination, il se posa sur une table et entrepris de passer le temps avec un livre de potin avancé.

Une heure et demi plus tard, il repassa par le hall pour rejoindre sa chambre de préfet quand deux bras entourèrent fermement sa taille. Orion.

- Coucou mon chou, je voulais t'attendre devant la porte de ta chambre mais j'ai oublié de te demander où elle était donc je t'ai attendu ici... susurra Orion à son oreille.

Il se retourna pour dire à son pot de colle de le lâcher mais celui ci en profita pour l'embrasser. Draco allait le repousser lorsque la grande porte s'ouvrit pour laisser rentrer une silhouette venant su parc.

Harry n'avait pas vu le temps passer et se dépécha de rentrer au château. Il avait toujours cette impression de vide en lui mais il se sentait un peu plus serein. Il poussa la porte et se retrouva devant une scène qu'il aurait voulu éviter à tout prix. Devant lui, Dra...Malfoy roulait la pelle du siècle à son petit-ami.

Il sentit une énorme vague de fureur déferler en lui. Il crispa sa machoire et s'avança.

Il percuta les deux personnes en face de lui les faisant se séparer. Le blond, le choc passé lui lança son regard le plus meurtrier

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Potter? Tu vois plus rien avec tes culs de bouteille? S'énerva t'il

- Non je ne vois que trop bien Malfoy et c'est la vue qui me dégoute! C'est vous deux qui me dégoutaient! Cracha Harry avec haine.

Draco allait se jeter sur le brun lorsque qu'Orion lui tira le bras en arrière pour l'en empêcher. Il se débattit et retira son bras, sa colère ayant monté d'un cran.

- Toi, dit-il à Orion, dégage et je me répéterai pas!

Orion partit sans demander son reste. Il ne fallait pas désobéir à un Malfoy, surtout à un Malfoy en colère.

Draco reporta son attention sur le brun qui semblait ricaner.

- Alors Malfoy, on s'est trouvé un gentil petit chien obéissant? Tu avais pas assez de Parkinson? Lui a l'air plus baveux pourtant! Oh mais suis-je bête! Il a un service trois pièces, c'est tout ce qui compte pour toi! Lança Harry avec haine.

Harry eut à peine le temps de reprendre son souffle que le poing de Draco lui arrivait sur la joue. Il vacilla mais un autre coup lui arriva dans l'estomac, le faisant s'écrouler par terre. Le blond le regarda de haut

- Alors Potter te voici enfin à ta place: par terre, à mes pieds comme l'être inférieur que tu es.

Il n'eut pas tôt fait de dire ça que Harry attrapa sa jambe et le déséquilibra. Il tomba à son tour et le gryffondor le plaqua au sol, s'asseyant sur lui. Il commença à le frapper, son regard se troublant de manière inexplicable.

Draco tenta de se débattre au début puis il se rendit compte des yeux embués de larmes de Harry. Plus les yeux se remplissaient, plus les coups perdaient en intensité.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Harry posa juste ses mains sur le torse du blond, ses yeux l'empêchant de voir correctement. Des larmes trop longtemps contenues s'écrasèrent sur ses mains.

Draco releva son buste doucement, et attrapa une des mains du brun, doucement, comme pour ne pas l'effrayer. Puis il pris son visage et le fit lever la tête. Le visage d'Harry était perdu, une lueur de douleur brillant dans ses yeux. Il fit glisser sa main le long de la joue, suivant le chemin d'une larme. Il toucha les lèvres du bout des doigts. Les lèvres d'Harry s'entrouvrirent sous la caresse.

- Draco... non ne me fait pas ça...

- Pas quoi? Demanda le blond semblant déconnecté de la réalité

- Tu vas encore jouer avec moi et me laisser ensuite...

Un électrochoc parcourut le corps de Draco qui se releva, en poussant Harry.

- Comment ça «jouer avec toi et te laisser ensuite»? Non mais tu te moque de moi? Qui est celui qui est parti la nuit dernière? Qui est celui qui m'évite depuis cela? Qui es celui qui...

- Attend un peu, s'exclama Harry, tu veux me faire croire que c'est de ma faute? Non mais tu as du culot quand même! Si je suis parti c'est parce que je voulais pas t'ennuyer comme tu as pour habitude d'avoir des scènes après ce genre de nuits... Et je ne t'ai pas évité c'est juste que je... enfin voilà c'était pas vraiment évidant de te provoquer après... eh bien... ce qui s'est passé...

Draco regardait le gryffondor essayer de se dépatouiller dans ses explications.

- C'est bon Potter arrête le massacre, tu as pas besoin de t'expliquer, on était tous les deux consentants, on s'est bien amusé une nuit maintenant on oublie point final.

Harry aurait pu croire ces paroles si Draco n'avait pas eu ce regard si triste et si perdu. Il aurait pu croire ces paroles si dans son cœur le petit espoir ne s'était pas encore manifesté, le poussant à s'approcher de l'autre garçon et à faire une chose insensée, une de ces choses que seul l'amour pousse à faire.

- Non ce n'est pas le point final de notre histoire Draco, je refuse.

Les yeux du blond ressemblaient à des soucoupes et son cœur battait à cent à l'heure. Dans un courage tout gryffondoresque, Harry continua.

- Je veux plus qu'une nuit, je veux plus qu'un petit morceau de toi, je te veux en entier, je veux tout de toi.

Ça n'était pas un «je t'aime» mais ça en avait la saveur et la force.

Harry regarda Draco avec angoisse attendant une réaction de sa part. Le serpentard semblait sans voix. Sa voix semblait venir de très loin:

- C'est vrai Harry?

Ce dernier ne trouvant plus ses mots, hocha gravement la tête. En voyant cela un sourire de pure félicité se dessina sur les traits de l'héritier des Malfoy.

Harry s'approcha doucement et commença à mordiller ses lèvres, le taquinant doucement.

- Harry, embrasse moi, gémis le blond

- Non pas tant que tu n'as pas cassé avec cet Orion je sais pas quoi et que je puisse te présenter comme mon petit-ami. Répliqua Harry

Draco prit très rapidement sa décision et entraina son futur petit-ami vers la salle commune des serpentards, mais ça n'était qu'une escale puisque la destination finale n'était rien d'autre que le chambre du préfet... et pas que pour une seule nuit cette fois-ci.

Draco Malfoy observa son désormais petit-ami Harry Potter entrer dans sa chambre. Il se jeta sur lui sans vergogne, et l'embrassa comme si sa vie en dépendait. Hum ce que ça faisait du bien de le retrouver. Il sentit quelque chose de dur contre sa cuisse.

- Rassure moi Potter, _**ça n'est pas**_ ta baguette que je sens aussi dure contre ma jambe?demanda t-il d'une voix sensuelle

- Oh que non! Tu vas voir! Lança Harry avec un sourire enjôleur.

_**The End**_

_Voilà c'est tout fini. Merci d'avoir lu ma fic (je vous adore)._

_Au revoir à tous \o/_

_(please rewiew)_

_BlackPain._


End file.
